


Word Test

by Julieann



Category: Testing
Genre: Gen, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieann/pseuds/Julieann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A test for Word from a Mac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Test

A Test for Word on a Mac

Testing:

Bullets:  
• Strike-throughs  
• Bullets  
• Tables

Numbers:  
1\. Strike-throughs  
2\. Bullets  
3\. Tables

Indent:  
Strike-throughs  
Bullets  
Tables

Table

Strike-Through Bullets Tables  
Try 1 Try 2 Try 3

 

Testing it all. J


End file.
